totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Modelka, która jedzie za granicę
Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Odcinek 8 Zdjęcia mogą używać wyłącznie autorzy dziewczyn! Komentujcie :D Vera szła przed katedrą w Sao Paulo. Vera: Hej! Jesteśmy w Sao Paulo! Tutaj właśnie zawita nasza finałowa szóstka. Sao Paulo jest po Rio największą stolicą mody w Ameryce Południowej. Właśnie ma tutaj miejsce prestiżowy Sao Paulo Fashion Week. Modelki poznają tutaj światowych projektantów i pokażą, czego nauczyły się przez cały nasz pobyt w Nowym Jorku. Zatem kto pokaże się tutaj z najlepszej strony? Może to będzie Camilie. Orientalna dziewczyna, która zaskoczyła nas swoimi zdjęciami i umiejętnościami. A może Star? Holenderska nastolatka, która na naszych oczach przerodziła się w modelkę? Chelsea? Dziewczyna, która pokazała, że zasługuje by tutaj być. Julie? Słodka i nieśmiała dziewczyna, która jest największym zaskoczeniem tej serii? A może Sydney? Dziewczyna, która idealnie pasuje do Brazylii. Kto tym razem zasłuży na najlepsze zdjęcie? Kto dzisiaj opuści Total Drama Island's Next Top Model? Pomysł na Opening zaczerpnięty z openingu z Top Model Zostań Modelką Top Model Zostań Modelką 2 Opening Początek. Wielki labirynt zrobiony z żywopłotu. Dziewczyny nieco zmieszane czekają na sygnał Very, która znika w żywopłocie. Rozlega się strzał z broni. Dziewczyny ruszyły. Pierwsze razem biegną Carol i Eve. Zoey i Aithne pokazują im dwie różne drogi. Carol popycha Eve i biegnie dalej. Pyłek który spada z nieba obsypuje Julie, która robi piruet. Przed lustrem staje Isabelle, dotyka go, po czym nie umie się wydostać z lustra. Z nieba znowu lecą powoli słodycze. Star łapie ciastko, po czy przekazuje je Lian. Lian wyrzuca ciastko i biegnie dalej. Wielka bańka mydlana złapała do siebie Carmen, przerażona przebija bańkę. Znika razem z nią. Fatima trzyma psy na smyczy, widząc biegnącą w jej stronę Jennifer, wypuszcza je. Jennifer ucieka, z za lustro po czym znika. Motyle zaczynają okrywać całą Camilie, gdy już jej nie widać, motyle rozlatują się na wszystkie strony. Camilie zniknęła. Zaraz po tym przerażona tym widokiem Lucy oblewa się wodą po czym zamienia się w popiół. Przy wielkim drzewie z ubraniami zatrzymuje się Sylvia, która zaczyna przymierzać wszystko, koło niej przebiega Chelsea, która również ulega pokusie. Razem zostają uwięzione w sidłach drzewa. Na końcu Bella popycha Sydney i biegnie dalej. Bella wpada do dziury, Sydney zaczyna się śmiać i odchodzi. Nagle pojawia się brama na której straży stoi Arian. Nagle jednak przepuszcza jakiś cień, po czym zamyka bramę. Z żywopłoty na sam koniec wychodzi Vera, która swoją różdżką sprawia, że wszystko znika. Nowy Jork,Lotnisko 200px Dziewczyny, które pozostały w programie przyjechały na lotnisko. Wszystkie były już spakowane i gotowe do wyjazdu. (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: AAA! Nie wierzę, że jadę do Sao Paulo! To takie nieprawdopodobne! Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że doszłam aż tak daleko! Po pierwszych dwóch odcinkach naprawdę myślałam, że odpadnę, a teraz... zaraz wsiadam do samolotu, który zawiezie nas bezpośrednio do stolicy mody! Julie, Camilie i Isabelle biegły przez terminal w lotnisku. Camilie: SAO PAULO! Przybywamy! Isabelle: Tak! Przybiegniemy... Julie: To znaczy przylecimy już niebawem! Jestem taka szczęśliwa! Camilie: Ja też! Naprawdę nie wierzę, że lecimy tak daleko! (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: Jestem szczęśliwa, że wreszcie wyruszamy za granicę. Cóż. Wielkimi krokami zbliżamy się już do finału! Finałowa szóstka to już nie przelewki! Ważnym teraz jest by pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony na pierwszej sesji. Liczę, że poznamy tam jakiś znanych projektantów! Isabelle: A gdzie w ogóle jest Sao Pablito?! Julie: Sao Paulo! Jest w Brazylii! Blisko od Oceanu! Isabelle: Czyli co wieczór będziemy chodziły na plażę?! Camilie: Nie aż tak blisko plaży Iss! Ale kto wie... pewnie tam zawitamy! Isabelle: Tak... w Nowym Jorku chyba się kąpać nie można... Julie: Ale... chyba każdy o tym wie, prawda? Isabelle: Serio?! Isabelle, Camilie i Julie pobiegły w stronę terminalu z którego odlatywał ich samolot. Tymczasem Sydney, Star i Chelsea były już na miejscu. Chelsea: Jesteśmy już tak blisko! Błagam! Niech ta kolejka idzie szybciej! Sydney: Zaraz chyba sprawdzą nasze paszporty. Nie bywałe! Nie myślałam, że w życiu pojadę do Brazylii! Chelsea: Ja też! To takie niesamowite!!! Star: Tak! Chcę się wreszcie wygrzać w tropikalnym słońcu! (pokój zwierzeń)Star: Finałowa szóstka leci do Sao Paulo! Cóż. To moja naprawdę wielka szansa by zaistnieć w świecie mody, którą postaram się wykorzystać. Zawsze marzyłam, by polecieć na południe do Brazylii, albo do Australii, a dzisiaj moje marzenia naprawdę się spełniają. Sydney: Jutro już będziemy stąpać po Sao Paulo! Czyż to nie cudowne? Chelsea: Nie mogę się przygotować, by ubrać się w letnie ubrania i cieszyć się słońcem! Sydney: Tak! Lećmy już, albo lepiej! Bądźmy już w Brazylii! Star: Tak! Zaśnijmy w naszym apartamencie i szykujmy się, by podbić świat mody! W tym momencie przybiegły Isabelle, Julie i Camilie. Po chwili wszystkie wsiadały na pokład samolotu, który miał lecieć do Sao Paulo. Samolot do Sao Paulo 200px Dziewczyny siedziały w parach przy oknach. Isabelle z Julie, Camilie z Sydney i Star z Chelsea. Wszystkie próbowały się zrelaksować przed tym, że zaraz miały wylecieć do Brazylii. Chelsea: Nie wierzę... już za chwilę... Star: Dobrze... zaraz wylecimy. I tak wolę się wyspać. Przecież musimy być wypoczęte jak tam już będziemy! Camilie: Co tam odpoczynek! Przecież nie będziemy już pierwszego dnia wystawione na próbę... Sydney: Oby nam pozwolili pozwiedzać to przepiękne miasto! Julie: Racja! To byłoby najlepsze! Isabelle: Tak! Sao Pablito przybywamy! Wszyscy w samolocie: SAO PAULO!!!! Isabelle: Tak! Po chwili samolot wystartował. Szybko wzleciał w powietrze i po godzinie leciał już w prostej linii do Sao Paulo. Gdzieś w drodze do Sao Paulo Julie zrobiło się strasznie nie dobrze. (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: Nagle okazało się... że mam chorobę lokomocyjną i ten dziesięciogodzinny przelot do Sao Paulo był dla mnie naprawdę wielkim wyczynem. Cóż. Doleciałam. To jest najważniejsze. Sydney: Dobrze się czujesz Julie? Julie: No właśnie nie. Chyba mam chorobę przeciw lataniu. Sydney: A będziesz wymiotować? Julie: Na razie chyba... Julie pobiegła do toalety. Camilie: Nic jej nie jest? Sydney: Nie. Wszystko chyba będzie dobrze... Camilie: Tak... Dalszy lot przebiegał już w miarę spokojnie. Z rana dziewczyny doleciały do Sao Paulo. Sao Paulo, Lotnisko 200px Dziewczyny były już ubrane w letnie i przewiewne ubrania. W równym szeregu finałowa szóstka stanęła przed eleganckimi, ale i lekko ubranymi Fatimą i Arianem. Fatima: Witajcie! Fatima odepchnęła Ariana, który chciał coś powiedzieć. Fatima: Nauczyliśmy was wiele w Nowym Jorku, ale tutaj w przepięknej Brazylii dowiecie się o modelingu jeszcze więcej! Poznacie czołowych światowych projektantów i nauczycie się chodzić na wybiegach! (pokój zwierzeń)Chelsea: Trochę dziwił mnie do tej pory fakt, że nie mieliśmy zadań na wybiegach. Widać, czekali na najlepszych, którzy godnie reprezentowali by ten program. Ogromnie się cieszę, że to ja do nich należę... Fatima: Zatem! Witamy w Sao Paulo! Najmodniejszym mieście Brazylii i całej Południowej Ameryki! Fatima pokazuje na panoramę Sao Paulo. Star: Czyli, dzisiaj czeka nas zadanie z wybiegiem? Fatima: Nie. Dzisiaj będzie czekać was wasze pierwsze "Go See", czyli będziecie musiały znaleźć butiki i salony największych projektantów, którzy zgodzili się z nami współpracować. Będziecie miały na to całe dwie godziny na odwiedzenie jak największej ilości projektantów... Arian wstał, ale Fatima znowu go odepchnęła. Fatima: Więc dobierzcie się teraz w pary! Dziewczyny szybko zaczęły się dobierać w pary. Chelsea z Star, Camilie z Julie i Sydney z Camilie. Fatima: Pamiętajcie. Jeżeli nie zdążycie na czas zostaniecie zdyskwalifikowani z zadania! A nagroda jest warta swego! Fatima wręczyła wszystkim mapki Sao Paulo z zaznaczonymi miejscami gdzie mają się spotkać z projektantami i miejscem gdzie miały się udać po odwiedzeniu jak największej ilości projektantów. Arian: Więc zaczynajcie! Fatima: Tylko pamiętajcie... możecie poruszać się wszystkim z wyjątkiem taksówek. Nie idziemy na łatwiznę! Dziewczyny rozbiegły się. Każda z zamiarem spotkania się z jak największą liczbą projektantów. do końca Sao Paulo, Stacja Metra 200px Sydney i Isabelle wbiegły jako pierwsze na stację metra. Sydney: Więc jak sądzisz? Jak dojechać do butiku Stelli McCartney? Isabelle: Ja? Ja chyba nic nie sądzę... (pokój zwierzeń)Sydney: Też mi się trafiła Isabelle... przecież ona jest świetną modelką, ale ona zgubi się chyba nawet we własnym domu! Pomijam już nawet fakt, że zawsze zapominała jak dojść do toalety w naszym starym Domu Modelek... Sydney: Ehh... jedziemy linią 4... mam nadzieje, że dobrze trafimy! Isabelle: Taaak! Kucyki! Sydney: Spoko... wsiadajmy! Isabelle: Ale... gdzie? Sydney zatargała Isabelle do pociągu. do końca Sao Paulo, Dworzec Autobusowy 200px Julie i Camilie podbiegły do tablicy, na której pokazane były cała sieć autobusowa w Sao Paulo. Camilie: Myślę, że powinnyśmy wsiąść tutaj i wysiąść na 10 przystanku. Powinnyśmy mieć stamtąd blisko do salonu Dolce & Gabbana... Julie: Sądzisz, że nam się uda? Camilie: No jasne. Jesteśmy przecież już w finałowej szóstce! Szanse mamy duże, ale musimy się śpieszyć... Julie: Jednak chyba nie powinnyśmy biegać. Camilie: Dlaczego? Julie: Wiesz... ludzie mogą być zniesmaczeni, że przymierzamy ich ubrania na spocone ciała... Camilie: Tak... możesz mieć rację. Liczy się każdy szczegół! (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: Bałam się współpracować z Camilie, ale po dłuższym pobycie z nią uważam, że to był dobry pomysł. Ma naprawdę dobrą orientacje w terenie co może nam pomóc. (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: Dobrze współpracuje mi się z Julie. Mogę nią bardzo łatwo kierować i nie chcę bardzo postawić na swoim. Mi taki układ odpowiada, a dzięki takiej małej drabinie społecznej mamy duże szanse! Julie: Czekaj... to... Camilie: Tak! Wsiadajmy do tego autobusu! Camilie i Julie weszły do Autobusu, który po chwilę odjechał. do końca Sao Paulo, Promenada 200px Star i Chelsea szył przez promenadę w pełnym słońcu. Znajdowały się już naprawdę niedaleko salonu Dolce & Gabbana. Star: Mamy nawet bardzo dobry czas! Tak... chodzimy już po tym Sao Paulo tylko od dwudziestu minut... nie mogłyśmy podjechać autobusem? Chelsea: A znasz portugalski? Bo ja akurat nie za bardzo... Star: Znam holenderski i angielski... Chelsea: Wiesz... chyba wszyscy nie znają tu dobrze angielskiego. Dlatego wolę nie ryzykować. Zresztą chyba jeszcze nie wszyscy są na miejscu... Star: Mamy mało czasu, a chcę odwiedzić wszystkie salony, jakie mamy do zwiedzenia. Projektanci to jednak ważne dla nasz szczególnie teraz osoby... Chelsea: Patrz lepiej! Chelsea wskazała na mały butik w oddali. Star: O Dolce & Gabbana! Chelsea: I chyba jesteśmy pierwsze! Star: Oby! Musimy dzisiaj wygrać! Chelsea: Racja... grunt to dobrze zacząć... Star i Chelsea weszły do Salonu. do końca Sao Paulo, Salon Dolce & Gabbana 200px Star i Chelsea weszły do salonu Dolce & Gabbana. Czekała już na nie konsultantka Rose. Rose: Witajcie! Star: Hej! Chelsea: Witam! Rose: Witajcie w Salonie Dolce & Gabbana w Sao Paulo. Jako, że jest to prawdopodobnie wasz pierwszy postój... Do salonu weszły Camilie i Julie. Rose: Musicie poczekać... te panie były tu pierwsze... Zatem. Na każdym postoju będziecie przymierzały suknie z najnowszej kolekcji projektanta i będziemy oceniać jak wyglądałyście w nich i jak zaprezentowałybyście ją na wybiegu. (pokój zwierzeń)Star: Szkoda, że kompletnie nie przygotowali nas na wybieg... teraz naprawdę mamy problem. Jak wyjść dobrze i nie zbłaźnić się... (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: Star i Chelsea nas wyprzedziły. Wielka szkoda, ponieważ teraz jesteśmy uziemione i musimy czekać, aż zwolni się tutaj miejsce... tracimy teraz naprawdę cenny czas. Star przymierzyła suknie i zaczęła się w niej przechadzać do salonie. Rose: Nie wiem... nieszczególnie szukamy ludzi jak ty w naszej marce. Stawiamy u nas bardziej na orientalizm... po prostu nie pasujesz do naszej marki... Star: Rozumiem... Następnie Chelsea wyszła w sukni. Rose: Lepiej. Bardziej do nas pasujesz, a do tego jak chodzisz nie mam zupełnie nic do zarzucenia. Bardzo dobrze i dziękuje... Star: To my dziękujemy... Dziewczyny poszły do szatni się przebrać. Po chwili wybiegły i poszły do kolejnego salonu. Tymczasem Camilie i Julie poszły przymierzyć suknie, które dała im Rose. Pierwsza z przymierzalni wyszła Julie. Rose: Jak mówiłam wcześniej... szukamy bardziej orientalnych dziewczyn w naszej nowej kampanii. Chodzisz bardzo dobrze, ale no... szukamy czegoś innego. Kolejna wyszła Camilie. Rose: Bardzo dobrze. Właśnie tego szukamy! Jesteś idealna do naszej kampanii, ale naprawdę poćwicz chodzenie, ponieważ jeżeli to byłby casting do jakiego kolwiek wybiegu to nikt by cię nie zatrudnił z takimi umiejętnościami jakie teraz prezentujesz... Camilie: Rozumiem! Będę ćwiczyła! Julie i Camilie poszły się przebrać, po czym wyszły ze sklepu. do końca Sao Paulo, Aleja Handlowa 200px Sydney i Isabelle błądziły po Sao Paulo. Niestety ani Sydney, ani Isabelle nie orientowały się za dobrze w mieście i tak już od 30 minut chodziły w kółko. Sydney: Ciekawe jak my się teraz mamy odnaleźć tutaj! Isabelle: Nie wiem... jakoś mi tak za gorąco... Sydney: W ogóle jakim cudem wysiadłyśmy 10 stacji za późno! Isabelle zaczęła się rozbierać do naga na środku ruchliwej ulicy. Sydney: Hej! Co ty robisz!!!! Isabelle: Rozbieram się... za gorąco mi... Isabelle rozebrała się do naga. Sydney: Co... ty... robisz?! Isabelle: Nie słuchałaś? Ciepło mi... Sydney: Tak, ale... Wszyscy spoglądali na nagą Isabelle. Sydney: Dobra... ubierz się i chodź! Isabelle: Ale mi jest ciepło... Sydney: Ubierz się! Brazylia to w miarę cywilizowany kraj... Isabelle załamana ubrała się i poszła za Sydney. do końca Sao Paulo, Butik McCartney 200px Camilie i Julie weszły do butiku McCartney. Czekał już na nich Pablito (xD) konsultant. Pablito: Welcome! Welcome! Welcome w butiku McCartney! (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: No spoko... Pablito: Teraz mam taką idea! Przebierzcie się w ten piękny dress! And pokażcie mi się!!! Julie i Camilie nieco przerażone poszły się przebrać. Pierwsza wyszła do Pablito (xDDDDD) Camilie. Pablito: Bon! Bon! Naprawdę fajnie! Masz zgrabne nogi Dobrze chodzisz! Jesteś ok! Następna wyszła Julie. Pablito: Świetnie! Świetnie! Jesteś piękna, masz piękną pupcie i w ogóle sama jesteś taka pupciowata! Love, Lovciam i lovcioam to! Super, Super! Dziękuje... (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: Naprawdę bałam się, że ten zboczeniec mnie zgwałci! Słyszałam o jakimś Pablito... no ale on podobno nie ma ojca... w sumie... to Camilie może być prawdziwym ojcem PABLITO!!!! Tak! Rozwiązałam sprawę! do końca Sao Paulo, Salon Chanel 200px Star i Chelsea weszły do salonu Chanel. Osoba, która opiekowała się sklepem nazywała się Trish i momentalnie podeszła do dziewczyn. Trish: Witajcie. Jestem Trish... Star: Hej. Jestem Star. Chelsea: A ja nazywam się Chelsea. Trish: Świetnie. Więc dzisiaj przymierzycie nasze nowe suknie zaprojektowane do kolekcji Wiosna 2013... Trish wręczyła suknie Chelsea i Star i te poszły je przymierzyć. (pokój zwierzeń)Star: Bardzo podoba mi się jak Trish nas potraktowała. Czułam się u niej dużo swobodniej niż w Salonie Dolce & Gabbana. Nie kryje złudzeń, że planuje swoją karierę jako twarz marki Chanel... Pierwsza z przymierzalni wyszła Chelsea i wybiegowym krokiem przeszła przez cały sklep. Trish: Jestem pod wrażeniem twoich umiejętności w chodzeniu na wybiegu. Wyglądasz naprawdę jak rasowa modelka! Podoba mi się jak chodzisz. Nie za szybko i nie za wolno. Bardzo sobie to cenię. Do salonu właśnie weszły Sydney i Isabelle, a Star wyszła z przymierzalni i przeszła jak modelka obok Sydney i Isabelle. Star: I jak? Trish: Podobało mi się jak chodzisz po wybiegu. Jednak brakowało mi czegoś tutaj. Nie wiem jeszcze czego, ale no... coś tutaj zniknęło. Nie wiem czy chodzi tutaj o pasję albo miłość do modelingu. Star i Chelsea przebrały się i poszły do kolejnego salonu, a Sydney i Isabelle stały przed Trish, która miała im wytłumaczyć o co chodzi w "Go See". Trish: Witajcie... zatem w każdym salonie będziecie musiały przymierzyć to co wybrali dla was konsultanci czyli w tym wypadku ja, a potem będziecie musiały przejść jakby nasz sklep był wybiegiem i jak najlepiej zaprezentować nasz produkt. Wszystko jasne? Sydney: Tak! Isabelle: Chyba... Sydney i Isabelle poszły się przebrać do przebieralni. Po chwili pierwsza z przymierzalni wyszła Sydney i krokiem jak rasowa modelka przeszła przez sklep. Trish: Chodzisz po prostu cudownie! Bardzo mi się podoba twoja pasja jaką w to wkładasz. I właśnie takiej dziewczyny jak ty szukamy! Która to kocha, wkłada to całe swoje serce no i jest po prostu do tego stworzona! Później nieco rozkojarzona z przymierzalni wyszła Isabelle. Trish: No... masz problemy z koncentracją i to widać... musisz się bardziej skupić, a powinno być dużo lepiej... Sydney i Isabelle przebrały się. (pokój zwierzeń)Sydney: Razem z Isabelle uznałyśmy, że jeszcze na pewno długo będziemy się błąkać po ulicach Sao Paulo i postanowiłyśmy, że będziemy zmierzać już w kierunku miejsca w którym mamy się spotkać i poznać wyniki... Sydney i Isabelle wybiegły i pobiegły do miejsca w którym miały poznać wyniki. do końca Sao Paulo, Salon Calviena Kleina 200px Star i Chelsea szybko znalazły kolejny punkt w ich podróży. Czekał już na nie Heinz. Konsultant. Star: Dzień dobry! Heinz: Hej! Witajcie w Sao Paulo! Zatem wiem, że macie już mało czasu... zatem przybierzcie te suknie... Star i Chelsea szybko poszły przymierzyć suknie. Pierwsza wyszła Star. Heinz: Bardzo podoba mi się jak chodzisz. Jesteś pewna tego co robisz, ale troszkę jeszcze widać, że nie masz w tym wprawy. Musisz jeszcze ćwiczyć... Kolejna wyszła Chelsea. Heinz: Ty chodzisz znowu dużo lepiej. Jesteś pewna siebie i po prostu jest w tobie to coś czego szukamy. Jakiś błysk w oku! Po prostu super! Chelsea: Dziękuje! Star: Ja też. Star i Chelsea szybko się przebrały i szybko pobiegły do ostatniego salonu. do końca Sao Paulo, Apartament Modelek 200px Sydney i Isabelle weszły do domu. Początkowo jeszcze nie wiedziały, że właśnie tutaj zamieszkają. Usiadły w holu i czekały na resztę. Sydney: Chyba jesteśmy pierwsze, a przed nami nie ma jeszcze nikogo... Isabelle: Super! Ciekawe ile mają inni jeszcze czasu! Sydney: Z jakieś 20 minut... ciekawe czy zdążą... Isabelle: Jednorożec? Sydney: Tak... jednorożec Iss... Isabelle: Jednorożce! Najlepsze na prezent! Sydney uderzyła się w głowę. do końca Sao Paulo, Salon Chanel 200px Camilie i Julie weszły do salonu, w którym czekała już na nie Trish. Trish: Witajcie. Camilie: Hej! Julie: Dzień... dobry! Trish: Widzę, że nie macie już za wiele czasu więc zapraszam do przymierzenia naszych sukni z kolekcji Wiosna 2013. Camilie i Julie od razu poszły przymierzyć suknie. Pierwsza z przymierzalni wyszła Julie. Trish: Podoba mi się jak prezentujesz tą suknie. Jesteś niewinna i naprawdę przy tym urocza. Naprawdę podoba mi się to jak chodzisz i to jak wyglądasz. Chociaż w przyszłości radzę ci być na wybiegu bardziej pewną. Z przymierzalni po chwili wyszła również Camilie i profesjonalnie zaprezentowała suknie. Trish: Podoba mi się jak chodzisz. Masz dokładnie to czego brakowało Julie do bycia idealną. Bardzo mi się ogólnie obydwie podobałyście... Camilie i Julie przebrały się i natychmiast pobiegły do apartamentu modelek. do końca Sao Paulo, Butik McCartney 200px Star i Chelsea stały przed butikiem McCartney, który był już zamknięty. Na drzwiach pisało jedynie "Idę szukać mojego ojca! Kocham was, Pablito!!!". Star: Co?! Co to ma niby być?! Chelsea: Pytanie... jaki Pablito! Star: To jest teraz nie ważne! Musimy biegnąć! Mamy jakieś cztery minuty!!! Star i Chelsea zaczęły biec do swojego docelowego miejsca. do końca Sao Paulo, Apartament Modelek 200px Camilie i Julie wbiegły do apartamentu minutę przed końcem. Czekały już tam na nie Sydney i Isabelle. Sydney: Hej! Zdążyłyście! Julie: Nie wiem jakim cudem... ale tak! Camilie: Ale byłyśmy w trzech miejscach, a wy? Isabelle: Tylko w jednym! Camilie zaśmiała się pod nosem. Camilie: Serio?! Tylko w jednym!? Isabelle: Tak! I ja się rozebrałam w środku miasta! Camilie: Serio?! Zrobiła to? Sydney: Tak... Zegar wybił koniec czasu. Camilie: Ojoj... chyba Star i Chelsea nie zdążyły... jak mi ich szkoda i to oczywiście sarkazm! Sydney: Hej... mi ich naprawdę szkoda... Julie: No... nie wygrają nic.. Camilie: Ale my wygramy!!! 15 minut później do apartamentu weszły zrezygnowane Star i Chelsea. Camilie: Buu! Star: Co! Chelsea: Przegrałyśmy... no trudno. Do apartamentu weszła po tym Fatima. Fatima: Dla kogo trudno dla tego trudno! To jasne, że dzisiejsze zadanie wygrywają Camilie i Julie! Dostajecie w nagrodę klucz do królewskiej części waszego apartamentu w Sao Paulo! Camilie: A gdzie będzie ten apartament? Kotara za dziewczynami rozsunęła i kamera uchwyciła widok wielkiego tropikalnego apartamentu. Rozpościerał się z niego piękny widok na park. Fatima: Gratuluje... Fatima wręczyła Camilie klucz oraz list od Very. Camilie: Mamy list od Very! "To jeszcze nie koniec. Poznałyście piękną część Sao Paulo, ale jak poczujecie się w jego gorszej części? Kocham, Vera!" Julie: Nie rozumiem... Star: Chyba jak my wszyscy... (pokój zwierzeń)Chelsea: Pierwsze na co wpadłam to były slumsy. Modliłam się, żebyśmy tam nie jechały! Sao Paulo, Slumsy 200px Dziewczyny przyjechały do slumsów Sao Paulo. Czekał już tam na nie Arthur, który już miał zaplanowane, jak miała wyglądać kolejna sesja. Arthur: Witajcie w Sao Paulo! Camilie: Tu śmierdzi... Chelsea: I to strasznie... Arthur: Dzisiejszym tematem sesji będzie zwrócenie uwagi Świata, że każde wielkie miasto posiada tą gorszą i biedniejszą część, która może być czasami bardziej kolorowa i kameralna. Sydney: Czyli mamy pozować właśnie tutaj? Arthur: Tak dokładnie! Arthur wygonił dziewczyny do namiotu, w którym czekali już styliści. Po jakieś godzinie pierwsza z namiotu wyszła Sydney. Arthur: Hej Sydney! Sydney: Hej! Arthur: Masz jakiś plan co do tej sesji? Sydney: Długo się zastanawiałam, ale nie mam pomysłu. Mam nadzieje, że wpadnę na coś świetnego w czasie sesji! Sydney stanęła w wyznaczonym miejscu i zaczęła pozować. Arthur: Dobrze i fajnie! Dziękuje Sydney! Sydney: Dzięki! Sydney wróciła do namiotu. Po dwóch godzinach wszystkie dziewczyny miały już zdjęcia i wróciły do Apartamentu Modelek. Sao Paulo, Apartament Modelek 200px Dziewczyny zajmowały się sobą. Jednak, gdy Julie zobaczyła kolejny list od Very to wszystkie natychmiast do niej podeszły. Julie: "Czy zauważyłyście ten problem? Niestety, ale po tej sesji również musimy kogoś pożegnać. Kocham, Vera!" Star: Czyli panel! Chelsea: No... szkoda, że tak szybko musimy się z kimś pożegnać. Dopiero co przyjechałyśmy do Sao Paulo. Sydney: Tak... wielka szkoda. Dziewczyny położyły się spać. Rano czekał je bowiem kolejny panel. Panel 200px Panel był udekorowany w tropikalne ozdoby. Cały był pokryty pomarańczową i zieloną farbą. Stół jury też nabrał tropikalnego wdzięku, a przed nim stała Vera. Vera: Witajcie... witajcie na naszym pierwszym panelu w Ameryce Południowej! Dziewczyny: Hej! Vera: Zacznijmy od zaprezentowania jury! Dziewczyna z ognistymi włosami i ognistym temperamentem! Zoey! Zoey: Witajcie! Vera: Nasza Melody, która zaskakuje wszystkich, że tyle wytrzymała w naszym jury! Melody: To dla mnie zaszczyt! Vera: I ja! Przewodnicząca jury! Vera! Vera zasiadła pomiędzy Melody i Zoey. Vera: Na dzisiejszej sesji skupiliśmy się nad problemem Slumsów! Jak pierwszą zapraszamy do nasz Julie! Julie podeszła do jury. Vera: Hej Julie! Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Julie: Już się boję... thumb|375px|Julie w Slumsach Melody: To zdjęcie jest boskie ! Nareszcie mi się spodobałaś i to nie jako słodkie dzieciątko. To jest w końcu to, na co z twojej strony oczekiwałam. Poza jest genialna, wyraz twarzy pewny siebie, czego dawniej brakowało. Naprawdę teraz pokazałaś, że dobrze wybraliśmy i nie wyrzuciliśmy ciebie. Vera: Podoba mi się to zdjęcie. Wyszłaś na nim wyjątkowo profesjonalnie. Nie jesteś krzykliwa na tle slumsów i to jest wielki atut tego zdjęcia. Bardzo podoba mi się jak patrzysz się swoimi pięknymi oczyma. Wiesz co masz pokazać i właśnie to pokazujesz. Za to ci dzięki. Jedyne do czego mogę się przyczepić to ta noga. Nie pasuje tutaj i nie jest dopasowana do klimatu panującego w tej sesji. Zoey: Julie, wyjątkowo nie podoba mi sie to zdjęcie. Jest strasznie nudnie, i nie postarałaś sie tym razem. Fakt, przesadnej słodkości udało juz ci sie pozbyc, ale tutaj widze tylko nieciekawy grymas na twarzy. Jak dla mnie ta poza, i ogólnie twoje zdjęcie nie pasuje do klimatu sesji ze slumsami. Jestem zawiedziona, poniewaz mysle, ze stac cie na duzo wiecej... Julie: Dziękuje za słowa uznania i za słowa krytyki! Vera: My również ci dziękujemy Julie! Julie wróciła na podest. Vera: Kolejna! Czas na Sydney! Sydney podeszła do jury. Vera: Hej Sydney! Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... Sydney: Zobaczmy... thumb|left|375px|Sydney w Slumsach Vera: Nie wiem. To zdjęcie jest przeciętne dla mnie. Nie jest ani dobre, ani złe. Fakt, że wyglądasz lepiej, jak na ostatnim zdjęciu napawa mnie optymizmem co do ciebie. Nie podoba mi się wyraz twarzy. Szukam bardziej wyszukanych emocji niż radość jeżeli chodzi o Slumsy. Tego natomiast u ciebie niestety nie widzę. Jesteś uśmiechnięta, co psuje nieco wizerunek tego zdjęcia. Melody: Droga Sydney, według mnie to twoja uroda najbardziej pasowała do tej sesji. Niestety, trochę to zmarnowałaś. Poza jest nieco nudna, a wyraz twarzy... jakby to ująć - zwykły uśmiech tutaj nie wystarczy. To, że jesteś już tak wysoko powinno cię coraz bardziej motywować, ale z tego co widzę, to spadasz, choć w sumie to zdjęcie jest dość dobre i nawet mi się podoba, ale niestety czegoś mi tu zabrakło, jakiegoś życia i ruchu. Nie jest źle, ale mogło być lepiej ! Zoey: Awwww! Uwielbiam to zdjęcie! Cudownie prezentujesz sie na tle slumsów! Delikatny uśmiech, oraz odpowiednia poza. Wszystko w tym zdjęciu do siebie pasuje, choć jedyne czego mi brakuje to ekspresja, trochę życia.. Ale z pewnością pokazałaś, ze zasłużyłaś sobie na wyjazd do Brazylii. Twoja uroda jest nieco bardziej egzotyczna, co jest dla ciebie dodatkowym plusem! Vera, przeciez nie wszyscy mieszkajacy w slumsach musza byc smutni. Mysle, ze Sydney pokazala, ze ludzie z tych dzielnic tez moga cieszyc sie zyciem. Melody: Mimo, iż nie podoba mi się to zdjęcie tak jak tobie, Zoey, ale zgadzam się z tobą. Vera: Ale też nie widzę tutaj potrzeby do bycia radosnym. Z resztą czym ona się tutaj wyróżniła? Przecież jej zdjęcie z tygodnia o kukiełkach było lepsze niż to. Naprawdę nie widzę powodu, dla uwielbienia tego zdjęcia. Zoey: Wyroznila sie wlasnie tym, ze stara sie nieco inaczej zaprezentowac zycie tych ludzi! Oczywiscie, zdjecie z kukielek bylo rownie dobre, ale uwazam ze temu zdjeciu wiele nie brakuje. Vera: Teraz to ty powinnaś zdjąć klapki z oczu kochana Zoey. To zdjęcie jest nie jest ani dobre, ani złe. Wydaje mi się, że nie pokazała tego co powinna tutaj i mojego zdania nie zmienię i basta! Sydney: Dziękuje... Sydney wróciła na podest. Vera: Zapraszamy kolejną! Star! Star podeszła do jury. Vera: Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... Na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie Star. thumb|375px|Star w Slumsach Melody: To zdjęcie jest takie... słabe. Jest tu za dużo ruchów, bo wyglądasz, jakbyś nie mogła sobie poradzić, tu musisz trzymać to, tam musi być ręka... a tak mają byc nogi. Po prostu, według mnie nie dajesz sobie rady będąc tak długo tutaj, co odzwierciedla twoje kiepskie zdjęcie. Jedyne co mi się tu podoba, to twój wyraz twarzy, który wyróżnia się pośród tego bałaganu. Vera: Wydaje mi się, że totalnie się tutaj pogubiłaś Star. Nie wiem, czy ktoś to zauważył, ale zawsze po twoim dobrym i bardzo dobrym zdjęciu, przychodzi takie złe i fatalne. To zdjęcie wcale nie jest tym fatalnym, ale naprawdę oczekiwałam czegoś więcej po tobie Star. Jesteśmy już w Brazylii i naprawdę oczekujemy już naprawdę wysokiego poziomu po wszystkich naszych modelkach, które tu zabraliśmy. Zoey: To zdjęcie nie jest zbyt przekonujące, droga Star. Rozumiem, ze starałaś sie tutaj pokazać jakieś emocje ludzi mieszkających w slumsach, ale wyglądasz tutaj strasznie nie pewnie, i przeciętnie. Nie do końca poradziłaś sobie z wyborem pozy.. Czyżby Brazylia nie była dla ciebie dobrym klimatem? Star: Dziękuje... Star wróciła na podest. Vera: Zapraszamy kolejną! Isabelle! Isabelle podeszła do jury. Vera: Iss... zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Isabelle: Oki... thumb|left|375px|Isabelle w Slumsach Vera: Nie wiem. Jakoś nie przekonuje mnie to. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nie pasujesz mi do tego zdjęcia. Do ciebie pasuje radosna i bardzo żywa kolorystyka, która nie była w tej sesji tematem głównym. Mimo to, jesteś na tym zdjęciu ciekawa. Zupełnie wyjęta z kontekstu. Nie jest to czymś złym... jednak po prostu pod jakimś względem nie pasujesz do tej sesji. Mam nadzieję, że wpasujesz się. Melody: To zdjęcie w sumie nie jest złe, ale trochę jest za łatwo zrobione. Po prostu stoisz i patrzysz, co w sumie jest dobre, cos jakbyś była podróżniczką, ale nie potrafię tego strawić. Trochę ta twoja ręka w górę przypomina mi inne twoje zdjęcia, ale mogę się mylić. To zdjęcie jest po prostu zbyt nudne i za słabe na ten tydzień w programie. Zoey: Isabelle, to zdjecie jest dobre, ale... Znudzila mnie juz ta twoja poza. Rozumiem, ze czujesz sie przy tej pozie pewnie, ale nie powinnas jej zawsze wykorzystywac. Oprocz tego jest bardzo dobrze. Podoba mi sie twoj wzrok skierowany gdzies daleko w dal. Mam nadzieje, ze w kolejnej sesji nas czyms zaskoczysz! Isabelle: Dziękuje... Isabelle wróciła na podest. Vera: Dobrze! Zapraszamy Camilie! Camilie podeszła do jury. Camilie: Witam! Vera: Hej Camilie! Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Camilie spojrzała na ekran. thumb|375px|Camilie w Slumsach Zoey: Camilie, bardzo ciekawe zdjecie i bardzo ciekawy efekt z wchodzeniem po schodach. Obrocilas sie w odpowiednim momencie, utrzymalas przy tym profesionalna poze i wyraz twarzy tez jest okej. Stajesz sie naprawdę rasowa modelka! Przypominasz mi nawet troche Tyre Banks. Jesli bierzesz ja za wzor, to dobrze robisz, poniewaz to swietna osoba! Vera: I to jest to czego tutaj szukałam! Kocham twoje zdjęcie! Po twojej wpadce w zeszłym tygodniu Camilie wróciła do gry! Sprawiasz wrażanie jakbyś się przemieszczała na tym zdjęciu. Naprawdę podoba mi się to! Wzrok skierowany w dal też dodaje temu zdjęciu nieco można by rzec tajemniczości. To jest to czego właśnie na tej sesji oczekiwałam od was! Właśnie to chciałam tutaj zobaczyć i bardzo ci za to dziękuję. Melody: Boskie ! Boskie ! I jeszcze raz boskie ! Trochę klimat nie ze slumsów, ale i tak jest fantastycznie ! Twoja poza doskonale aię komponuje z tym wyrazem twarzy. Najbardziej mnie cieszy fakt, że jestes modelką, która może po prostu stanąć na zdjęciu i nic nie zrobić, a i tak wygląda fantastycznie ! Według mnie, masz największe zadatki, by zostać Top Model ! Camilie: Dziękuje! Camilie wróciła na podest. Vera: I na koniec zapraszamy Chelsea! Chelsea podeszła do jury. Vera: Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|left|375px|Chelsea w Slumsach Zoey: Nie widze tutaj nic innego jak zwykla nastolatka, ktory stoi przy slumsach.. I to mi sie podoba! Niby zwyczajne, niczym nie wyrozniajace sie zdjecie, ale jest w nim to "cos". Bardzo mi sie podoba, ze pokazujesz inne uczucia niz smutek i rozpacz. Widze tutaj polaczenie gniewu i radosci! Jedyne, co jest tutaj minusem, to poza, ktora nie bardzo komponuje sie z reszta. Ale i tak jest bardzo dobrze! Vera: Wydajesz się tutaj taka bezbronna Chelsea. Bardzo mi się to w tym zdjęciu podoba. Podoba mi się jak wyciągasz szyje, co sprawia, że jesteś optycznie wyższa! NIe podobają mi się ręce. Nie poradziłaś sobie tym razem z własnymi rękoma... To jest dużym minusem. Podoba mi się również, że w pewnym stopniu nie poprzestałaś na laurach i mam nadzieje, że tak zostanie. Melody: Im dłużej patrzę na to zdjęcie, tym bardziej ono mi się nie podoba. Twoja mina jest taka... intrygująca i to jeszcze przełknę, ale ta poza ? Wyglądasz, jakbyś stała w kolejce do toalety, a nie pozowała do zdjęcia jako Top Modelka ! Musisz się trochę wziąć za siebie, bo fakt że ostatnio byłaś najlepsza, trochę chyba cię rozleniwił. Nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej o tym zdjęciu jak tylko słabe, dziwne i zbyt przesadzone. Chelsea wróciła na podest. Vera: Teraz jury musi się na radzić... za chwilę dowiemy się czyje marzenia w Sao Paulo się skończą... Panel, Eliminacje 200px Dziewczyny stały już zdenerwowane na podeście. Przed nimi stała Vera, która w rękach trzymała zdjęcia. Vera: Stoi przede mną sześć naprawdę dobrych modelek, ale w rękach mam wyłącznie pięć zdjęć. Osoba, która nie dostanie zdjęcia będzie musiała się spakować i wrócić do domu. Dramatyczna muzyka. Vera: Pierwsze zdjęcie wędruje do... Camilie! Camilie radosna podeszła do jury. Camilie: Dziękuje. Naprawdę wiedziałam, że mi dobrze poszło, ale nie spodziewałam się, że będę pierwsza. Vera: Twoje zdjęcie było dobre, podniosłe i piękne. Czego chcieć więcej. Gratuluje... dalej masz szansę zostać Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Camilie: Jeszcze raz dziękuje! Camilie stanęła z boku. Vera: Drugie, równie dobre zdjęcie wędruje do... Chelsea! Chelsea zdziwiona podeszła do jury. Chelsea: Wow... nie spodziewałam się, że będę aż tak wysoko... Vera: Dodatkowo... zostałaś Dziewczyną Tygodnia! Chelsea: Serio? Dziękuje wszystkim!!! Chelsea stanęła koło Camilie. Vera: Kolejne zdjęcie powędruje do... Julie! Julie podeszła do jury. Julie: Na reszcie nie piąta! Dziękuje. Vera: Gratuluje... dalej masz szansę zostać Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Julie stanęła koło Chelsea. Vera: Czwarte zdjęcie, a już ostatnie bezpieczne zdjęcie wędruje do... Sydney! Sydney podeszła do jury. Sydney: Dziękuje... Vera: Gratulacje.... dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model.. Sydney odetchnęła z ulgą i stanęła obok Julie. Vera: To mógłby być finał... jednak. Isabelle i Star! Zapraszam was do mnie! Star i Isabelle zestresowane podeszły do Very. Vera: Mam w ręku wyłącznie jedną fotografie. Znajduje się na nim dziewczyna, która dalej będzie walczyła o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Star! Co się stało! Na początku powaliłaś wszystkich swoją oryginalnością, a teraz? Jesteś w najsłabszej dwójce? Coś tu musi być nie tak. I Isabelle! Również wspaniała modelka, która ostatnio nie umie się skoncentrować, ale... kto zostaje? Dramatyczna Muzyka. Vera: Ostatnie... zdjęcie wędruje do...... Isabelle! Isabelle uściskała Star i podeszła odebrać zdjęcie. Vera: To była trudna decyzja. Uratowało się portfolio i to, że miałaś mniej wpadek na sesjach zdjęciowych, ale teraz naprawdę musisz się wziąć w garść! Isabelle: Wiem i dziękuje! Isabelle stanęła koło Sydney. Vera: Star! Co się stało? Star: Nie mam zielonego pojęcia... Vera: Jesteś modelką, ale od kilku odcinków czujemy się nieco smutni. Twoje ostatnie sesje były zrobione bardzo na siłę. Star płakała. Star: Nie uważam tak... w każde zdjęcie wkładałam cząstkę siebie, a teraz mi to odbieracie... Vera: Niestety... najwidoczniej to nie wystarczyło. Star i Vera przytuliły się, po czym Star zmierzała ku wyjściu. (pokój zwierzeń)Star: Nie uważam tej eliminacji za sprawiedliwą... zasługuje na pobyt tutaj bardziej niż Isabelle i o tym wiem, ale... coś nie zagrało i niestety muszę odejść. Niesprawiedliwie, ale odchodzę z godnością! TDINTM_kopia_9.png TDINTM_kopia_10.png 'Koniec.'' Właściciele Dziewczyn są zmuszeni do używania zdjęć xD. Komentujcie eliminacje! Chelsea Slumsy.png|Chelsea Camilie Slumsy.png|Camilie Isabelle Slumsy.png|Isabelle Star slumsy.png|Star Sydney Slumsy.png|Sydney Julie Slumsy.png|Julie Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Island's Next Top Model